Living in the Now
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Bella has problems with all-knowing vampires and her past come back to haunt her. Leah attempts to move on with her life and finds that her previous actions follow her every step of the way. The Pack aren't much help and now there's a new threat on the horizon. Can the wolves and the vampires work together to save their town? And will they ever escape their past? Sequel to IAITP.
1. Chapter 1

There is no graceful way to say that I woke up. My eyes didn't flutter open, I didn't sail out of bed to say good morning to the animals by my window, none of that. I also lost every shred of the dream I'd been having about my adopted parents. Jason and Leah were awesome, and that's all I want to say about that. Quite honestly, if I said anymore then it would all come back to me... just like that. Jason is still in a coma at the Phoenix hospital, Leah still lives on the reservation with the wolf pack, and I'm still in Forks. Well, at least Edward wasn't a dream. He's still perfectly solid, sitting in Renee's old rocking chair.

"Were you there all night?"

"You might not remember, but you did ask me to be. Don't worry, I was productive." He explained, holding up his textbook and the paper that clearly showed his homework.

"Good to know that you didn't stare at me all night like a stalker."

"I may be a vampire, but I do have standards." Edward scoffed. "I considered waking you up earlier because you started whimpering in your sleep."

Of course I was. This is why I can't have nice things.

"Glad you didn't. It was a good dream." He raised an eyebrow.

"It was!" I protested. "Where's my dad?"

"He had a late shift and should be home soon. I offered to house sit and he seemed glad for it. I don't think he likes leaving you alone."

"He knows you're here?" Edward nodded.

"Good. I would hate for him to freak out if he came home and found you."

"Like I said, I'm no stalker."

"I know. I would have kicked you out at the first sign. And told your parents."

Carlisle and Esme were generally very laid-back people, but there are some things they just won't stand for. My mother, Renee, is one of them and their kids using their vampire status to spy on people is another. Not that any of them would.

"Do you want breakfast?" Edward asked.

"You can cook?" I blinked in shock. Who knew?

"I learned from my mother."

Esme was a wonderful cook; a lot like Jason, now that I thought about it.

"Okay. Would you mind making some for Dad too? He's probably going to be hungry later."

"Sure thing." He nodded as he rose to his feet and headed for the stairs.

I stumbled as headed for the bathroom. A nice hot shower would get me ready for the day, and as it turned out, that was exactly what I needed.

* * *

Charlie Swan was a bit shocked to hear the shower running upstairs and smell the food coming in from the kitchen. Either Bella got distracted or someone was in their house.

"Hello, Chief Swan." The appearance of his daughter's red-haired friend confirmed his suspicions.

"Hello, Edward. I'm surprised you decided to stay after all."

"You didn't seem comfortable with leaving Bella at night and it was no trouble for me." The 17 year old offered smoothly. Charlie nodded.

"Thanks for that, really. I figured you've been around her long enough that I can trust you to be there when I… can't, so…"

Edward nodded, having gotten the message loud and clear.

"Is that your cooking?"

"I learned from my mother." He repeated his earlier line to the Chief, who nodded.

"That smells great, whatever it is. I'm sure we'll both appreciate it."

He'd taken to noticing that Edward's family didn't eat around others, and chalked it up to them wanting a little privacy. Jason hadn't been comfortable taking things from strangers either.

* * *

I got dressed and crept down the stairs to find that my father had gotten home as promised… and was talking to Edward.

"What exactly are your intentions toward my daughter?" Charlie asked. I blinked in shock. Was Edward getting a shovel talk? That was weird… I wonder what he'll say.

"She's not like other girls, you know." Charlie added. "Can tell bullshit a mile away, so I haven't needed to worry as much this past year, but I do worry."

"You're her father, so I can respect that." Edward hesitated. "Truth be told, Chief, I don't have a plan. I'll be whatever she needs me to be for as long as she needs me to. I'm sure she would let you know if whatever status we have changes, but I'm perfectly fine with being around."

"Nice speech, kid. I'll hold you to it."

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Charlie, Edward."

Edward set the table and I sat, instructed not to move a muscle unless I was piling food onto my plate. Charlie sat down and the two of us ate, with Edward watching TV in the living room as offered by Charlie.

"Morning, kiddo." Charlie muttered between bites of cheesy eggs and hash browns. "Happy birthday!"

Thanks, dad. How was work?"

"Nothing new, really. Were you alright with yesterday?"

"I was fine, Dad. You didn't have to ask for Edward."

"He insisted it was alright. I checked with his parents anyway, and they were fine with it. I just don't want you alone at night."

I decided not to tell him that it wasn't the first time I'd done that. It would break his heart even more and make Edward only that much worse to Renee.

It was bad enough that Leah couldn't think of her without spitting. I didn't need everyone I liked knowing that Renee was that scatterbrained. Besides, she had Phil to keep her on track now, and I hope that whatever baby they have will be as strong and good-natured as he is, because they'll probably need it. I picked up our dishes and put them in the sink.

"Time for school, Wildcat." Edward called from the front door. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Copper." I snickered. He opened my door of his shiny silver Volvo and we were off in minutes.

* * *

**Like what you see so far? REVIEW (please)**


	2. Chapter 2

School went as usual. The only difference was that Angela wished me a soft "Happy Birthday," when she saw me and that I got a free chocolate cookie from the lunch lady, whose computer was apparently attached to our records or something.

And the Cullens, but they were bound to be excited.

At least Jasper reminded Alice not to blurt it to the whole school. She squealed excitedly when she saw me and I flashed her an amused smile.

"Love you too, Alice. Don't overdo it... or give yourself brain hemo-burst."

Rosalie snickered not at my slip-up, but at my sarcasm itself. If it were a year ago, I would have cried. I did cry. Now, I don't cry as much, but I do still get very upset when anyone talks badly. No one here knows who he is except for Leah, but people are cruel and they will talk.

* * *

LEAH

"You've broken the treaty too many times for this to go on, and you won't even tell anyone why?! Seth isn't saying anything even under orders but I know he knows something. Why do you continue to break our rules, Leah? What could be so important that you dare to stomp all over our dignity as wolves by slinking to those bloodsuckers whenever you get the chance?!"

Sam and Jacob were both frustrated, but it was Jacob who spoke. Sam knew not to speak like that, that I could rip him, any of them, to shreds if I wanted to.

"Don't talk like that, Jacob. She's given too much for us to question her loyalties now. Whatever it is, it must be life changing." Sam offered quietly. "If the vampires let you on their territory then that's fine, but my pack can't protect you if they attack you for it."

"I can't promise that I'll keep away, because they've welcomed me and I respect them. Jacob, you are not the Alpha, and even if you were, you have no control over me. I do not condone Seth's torture in exchange for answers that you know damn well I will not give. Leave us alone and don't you dare presume anything, pup. I have my reasons, and you shouldn't bother trying to figure them out."

"They're vampires!"

"Have they broached our treaty? Have they done anything suspicious other than live their lives the way they always do? Until you can find evidence to the contrary, take that righteous attitude and shove it up your ass, Jacob Black, because you are not the Alpha and I will always be higher than you!"

Jacob skittered back, as if he'd been burnt, and Sam sighed.

"Go, then. And tell Bella we wish her a happy birthday. "

I nodded and phased. Sam was a good friend, and I was glad he was loyal enough to have kept quiet all this time. Everyone thought we were dating, silly people, and when Sam came to me for advice on how to propose to Emily, I squealed and hugged the mess out of him because _finally_! It was about damn time! Then he phased and started to avoid me. I thought I had done something stupid, but realized that he was confused and didn't want to hurt me. I walked him through the first few weeks of his wolf life and he was overjoyed that we shared the same secret. He told me that his imprint on Emily sealed the deal, and that they would hopefully be married soon. I was glad for that, because Sam was a nervous wreck about it all, but Emily would see him through. The rest of the tribe thought I was bitter because I lost Sam to Emily, but they couldn't be further from the truth...

It hit me every time I saw them together that, like Sam, my mistake had nearly cost my own husband his life.

I raced to Cullen territory, hoping to have shaken off my despair before I reached the treaty line.

I had called ahead and Esme happily invited me over, stating that they were throwing Bella a birthday party, and that I was more than welcome to celebrate with them. Esme was a saint for putting up with all those kids, I mused. At any rate, this would be interesting. I snorted as I jumped across the river.

Alice and Jasper met me somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"We figured you could use some help until you know the territory like you want to. Emmett and Edward were more than happy to do the same for Alice and I. Alice also needed to get out before she went overboard and give Esme a chance to fix things. The way the house looks right now will probably give poor Bella a heart attack." The blonde soldier snickered.

I phased, glad that my idea of a leotard and tights had stayed with me through it.

"No heart attacks, please." I ordered his fairy-like wife. "The last thing she needs is to be overwhelmed and Esme can take what you've started and scale it to Bella's level of comfort. Thank you for all this, though. She'll probably enjoy it... I should warn you that she could have a flashback or something. If she does, please don't panic. Same for if anything else may occur."

"Thanks for the warning." The doctor, having overheard the last part of our conversation, nodded to me in greeting. I dipped my head and shook his hand. He barely hesitated before he proceeded to wrap me in a hug, the same I knew he would for Bella.

"Glad you could make it, Leah. Esme should be with us in a few but she's still working on Alice's... decorations." I nodded and stepped around the doctor to be met with a white room filled with cake and presents and hints of blue and silver in the balloons and streamers. Food sat on one table, being carefully watched by Emmett who chatted with Rose.

Alice launched into helping Esme with the redecorating, begging to keep certain things up as Jasper watched his wife flit around, radiating amusement. Edward was nowhere in sight, so I assumed he was with Bella.

"Where's Copper?" I asked Jasper.

He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"What's so funny?!" I scowled.

"Bella calls him that too." The scarred man informed me.

"Well, Scarface, she is my daughter, adopted or not."

"Indeed." Rosalie hummed in agreement as she sauntered onto the couch. "Those boys of yours still giving you a hard time, wolf?"

"I keep the ones who do in their place, Blondie. Only three know the real truth, and they won't talk."

"Sounds like you've got it covered." Rosalie nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward picked me up at 7, giving me a few hours with Charlie before I spent my evening with the Cullens.

"You can come if you want." I offered my father. He shook his head.

"You all go on and have some fun. The game is on and I don't want to miss it. Besides, Billy and Jake are coming over. We'll catch up later if you're not too tired."

"Sure thing, dad! I love you." I mumbled as I hugged him.

"Love you too, Bells. Be safe and have fun. Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Thanks!" I grinned as I followed Edward out the door. This would be interesting.

* * *

The room was almost covered in white, with hints of blue and silver in the balloons and streamers. The giant sign over my head read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" In blue and silver letters on a white background. I grinned. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There was a table full of food: five different boxes of pizza, three bowls of chips with two extra bags behind each, and jugs of pink lemonade, fruit punch, and iced tea with plates and cups off to the side. Carlisle, Esme and Leah were the first to greet me when I was done staring.

"We did our best to reign Alice in." Carlisle muttered as he hugged me. I snickered. If this was the result then I hope they had pictures of before.

Leah and I sat down to eat and together we demolished two whole pizzas, half a bag of chips, and a quarter of the lemonade and iced tea respectively. Then it was time for presents.

Carlisle and Esme got me a journal set and some new pens to go with it. Rosalie got me an Itunes gift card. Emmett and Jasper got me a radio for my truck since the old one didn't work all that well. Emmett was installing it so I wasn't going to mess with that until later. I was set to open Edward's gift until I cut my finger trying to open the wrapping. I stuck my finger in my mouth with a roll of my eyes. Terrible luck. Jasper groaned, probably cursing his empathy as Edward started to panic. Carlisle got me a band-aid and I stuck it on. Problem solved... or not, I realized, looking at Edward's fevered eyes and Jasper clutching his head.

"For the love of God, Edward, go outside!" The scarred vampire snapped.

Edward's bloodlust must have put him over the edge. Good thing no one tried to attack, because they would be in for a shock. Neko blood is usually poisonous for anyone, especially vampires, to try and consume. It's a defense mechanism. For halfbloods, that defense is triggered by negative emotions like panic or fear. If Edward or Jasper tried to attack me, they would burn from the inside out. As it were, they let themselves be dragged out by their siblings and only Carlisle, Esme and Leah were left.

"I hope they don't go too hard on those two, but I'm glad they didn't attack." I muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle wondered. I repeated my earlier thoughts.

"It's a good thing Jasper has a hold on his empathy, then. Poor man has enough of his own problems. I don't think the pile of negative emotions would be much help." Esme agreed. I grinned, glad that they understood my point and opened Edward's present. It was a CD labeled:

_**Compositions of Bella's Lullabies**_ in bright orange marker. I blinked in shock. Edward had written songs for me?

"I figured it could help you sleep, since you like music so much." The red-haired boy loped back into the house and I raced to hug him.

"Thank you so much!" I squeaked, pecking him on the cheek. He blinked and raised a hand to his cheek as I skipped back to the pile of presents on the other side of the room. Carlisle snickered and I rolled my eyes. Doc thought everything I did was funny.

"Where'd the others go?"

"Alice is with Jasper but Emmett and Rose should be back any minute unless-." He trailed off and looked deep in thought, which made me think he was probably searching for them telepathically. The look of disgust on his face confirmed my suspicions.

"Forget about them, Bells. We'll be fine on our own." He shook his head roughly, like I often did when I was uncomfortable. It was weird seeing someone else do it.

"They were... occupied, weren't they?" I hedged.

Edward nodded, a mixture of sadness and discomfort in his eyes.

"Sufficiently distracted." He muttered.

"Ew," I snickered. "After Mom and Jason got married I spent a lot of time elsewhere because they were distracted. Usually with Andrew and his mom, but sometimes I would hang with Brian."

"When I figure out someone's about to get busy I get out as fast as I can, _**especially**_ if it's my mom and dad." Edward groused. Esme paled and I'm pretty sure that if she could, she would be blushing really hard. Carlisle just laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"You laugh at everything, Doc." I scoffed.

"You two are that funny." He countered.

"It's not nice." I informed him. He smirked and Esme smacked his arm.

"I'll try not to laugh so much, Bella." He chuckled. I snorted and we all got to our feet.

"Thank you for the party. I enjoyed it, especially just now. I think me and Charlie will have enough to last the next week." I informed Esme. "And the decorations were beautiful. I think I might pop some of the balloons and keep them in the scrapbook Charlie gave me. Phil sent a camera and a birthday card but I don't think Renee liked him for it. He's pretty cool. Some of the spots have pictures of Caleb, which is what they decided to name him. I don't know how involved Renee is but there aren't any pictures of her. He probably guessed I wouldn't want to see her and fixed them on the camera. You can do that, you know. It's really cool."

"That's good." Leah murmured. She was glad that Phil at least made the effort.

I hugged them all and walked out to my truck, presents in my arms.

"Can I still visit you this weekend?" The Quiletes and I weren't on the best of terms but their prejudice wouldn't stop me from visiting my mother.

"Of course. Sam wished you a happy birthday and Emily has a new recipe she thinks you might like. Seth will certainly be glad to see you. The rest will just have to come around whether they know the truth or not."

* * *

I got home just in time to see Jacob and Billy off.

"She's fine with them. Dr. Cullen is her psychologist, Billy. Why would he do anything to hurt her when he gets paid to help her?" Charlie was arguing with Billy Black over me? If only he knew how much I didn't need his worry. I had Leah for that and she worries enough for her and Jason twice over.

"Hey, Dad! " I called out as I shut the door and put my stuff on the table.

"How was the party, kiddo?" Charlie asked as he wrapped me in a hug.

"It was great. They let me take all the leftovers with my presents. I don't think I'll be cooking for a while, even with what we all ate. Apparently Alice went overboard. Ms. Esme took pictures of everything so you could see it and they gave me presents, dad!"

"They did offer the party. Did you not expect them to go all out?" Charlie sounded amused.

"I don't know what I expected really. It was nice of them. There's cake if you want some. I'm going to put the rest of the food away and show you my presents."

"Jake and I are heading out, Charlie. Thanks for the game."

Jacob rolled his father out the door with one last glare at me. I wonder what's up with him.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend came and Leah picked me up in her silver truck-car hybrid. Edward no longer worried about me going to the Reservation because I had Leah with me and she'd been looking after me long before he came into the picture. He sulked for a while after I told him that but relinquished any arguments he had stored up and wished me a good time.

Sam and Emily were like Jason and Leah right after they got married and it was slightly weird but mostly I was happy for them. I saw the way Leah got when she saw them and not for the first time did I wish for Jason. The other boys still believed the rumor that started about her and Sam and I knew she wasn't telling them otherwise. She didn't trust them yet and probably wouldn't until she absolutely had to.

"Bella! I have the perfect dessert recipe for you to try out on Charlie. I increased some of the measurements to feed the boys but follow the original recipe and they should turn out great!" Emily was bubbly and energetic as always, just like Alice. It was refreshing to know that not everyone was infected with prejudice.

"Hello, Leah. I made some brownies to go along with lunch. The ones you declared your favorite the last time."

"Brownies, you say? Count me in, Em, but we better eat before the boys sweep through and devour everything."

"Definitely," I snickered. The three of us sat down after loading our plates with sandwiches,

sliced fruit, and brownies, just in time for Sam to jump down the steps and race to the kitchen.

"Yes!" He cried, loading his plate with enough to feed me for the rest of next week before taking his place beside his wife.

"You have no idea how much I miss these things! If this is what it takes for her to make them then come over every day. I could live off these if I had to." Leah laughed.

"Quit being such a pig, Swm. You'll choke before you even finish your food!" She snickered. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'll live, Lee. Especially if she makes these more often."

"The amount of love saturating the room is almost sickening, Sammy-boy, and apparently none of it is for your wife? Jason would never feed me again." My mom assured her friend. "Make sure you respect the chef for more than just the food or you won't get any."

"True enough," Sam groused. Emily snorted and smacked her husband on the back of his head.

"You'll choke if you don't slow down and I'm not taking you to any doctors." I translated. Emily and Leah snickered and Sam looked put-out.

"All you men are exactly the same… it's almost refreshing." She muttered softly before yanking off a piece of her sandwich.

"He'll come back, Lee. It's not like he's gone forever." Emily offered. "If he's as strong as you say then he'll show up right when you need him."

"But that's the thing," My mother sighed. "I'll always need him."

The boys came in whooping and hollering because food and the moment was over. Stupid boys.

"Still hanging out with the leeches, I see." Jacob sneered.

"And just where have you been?" I hissed acidly. It's not like he made any attempt to even try and be friends.

"Why can't you just accept that we're better for you?"

"Because she doesn't want you!" Leah snapped.

"Go get your food before it's gone because I'm not making anymore." Emily informed him. Jacob scowled and stalked toward the dining room table, where the rest of the boys sat.

"Don't let them get to you, Bells. According to Leah these particular vamps aren't half bad." Sam mused. "And you look like you're doing better so whatever's helping, keep it up. Soon your life will be just the way you want it."

I blinked in shock. His words reminded me of something I told Brian what felt like forever ago... the same words Jason had once told me:

"I don't know where life will go from here, but with the right people it can be just how I want it."

I blinked and touched a hand to my cheek, surprised at the wetness I felt.

"What did you see?" Leah wondered.

"Something you said… it sounded like something he told me a while ago, that I told Brian one time…" I informed Sam, who instantly started to apologize.

"It's okay, though. Those were fun times while they lasted, and you're right. I will be okay. Thank you for believing in us."

"Who's Brian? Your boyfriend?" Jacob snickered with the other boys. Seth rolled his eyes and Embry scowled.

"It's not like you'll ever get to meet him." I growled. They went silent as they realized the implications of what I said. Good.

"You should think before you speak. It could save your life." I offered. I washed my plate and went to find one of Sam's myth books. They were always a good read and before Jason told me what I was, I had loved the idea of being a wolf. Too bad the boys I knew had to go and ruin that.

_I was older, and I stood with Edward in front of a group of red-eyed vampires, most of them in robes. Leah flanked my left and Andrew was on Edward's right, both ready to strike if anything happened. Behind me stood rows upon rows of vampires, all with red eyes, but I knew somehow that they were friends. The wolf pack stood off to the side, most of them antsy at the sight of so many potential enemies, and one look told me how big the pack had grown. Sam stood tall and regal at the front, forever the Alpha, and Embry was at his side now with Seth not far behind. This was too real to be a dream… it had to be the future. The one I guessed was the leader reached out to touch me, but before he could, a man appeared and shook his hand right as the leader reached for me. Edward looked to me in confusion, but I smiled. Jason was finally awake, and he would set everything straight. We were saved._

* * *

"Bella? You're home." Leah? I pried my eyes open to see my mother leaning over me to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"What?"

"You're home. I found you asleep in Sam and Emily's room with one of Sam's myth books. I figured you would go there. Sam put you in the car once the boys started getting too mouthy and now we're home. He and Emily understood. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I had a vision though."

"About what?" I told her what I saw and she raised her eyebrows.

"Sounds like a vision to me," She offered. "Let me know if you have anymore, okay? And don't tell anyone about this unless it's Dr. Cullen, and even then, tell him when you're absolutely alone."

"Alright, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, kid. Go get some sleep."

* * *

_My eyes snapped open, it was was too bright for them to stay closed, and I realized why as I observed my surroundings. The forest was alive with trees changing colors, but it was as warm as spring and summer ever were. The sun shone brightly through the giant canopy of leaves, and trees loosely circled around the spot I had previously laid, roots crossing the forest floor._

_"Does this mean you're awake?" I gasped at the familiar voice. Pale skin, dark brown hair and grey eyes, often shining with some emotion I could never truly understand…_

_"Oh my God!" I whispered as I stared at the figure before me. Every scar I remembered was gone, no pain rested in those grey orbs, and he was wearing his favorite outfit. He'd asked to be dressed in it for his funeral, and he didn't want anyone to wear black**."Bright colors, Bellissima! Red and orange and yellow and blue, plenty of blue, the whole damn place better have blue, or I'll come down and haunt you myself!"**_

_Looking back, it was like he knew what would happen that day, the way he planned for his funeral. He had everything down from his favorite songs to what he would wear to the food… how he loved to eat! _

_"Hey, you still in there, Bells?" He looked concerned now, and I'm not ashamed to say that I threw myself into his arms like something straight out of a fairytale and whispered "Please come back." _

_The look on his face told me what I already knew. He could never come back, no matter how much I pleaded. Unlike life, death was permanent. There was no coming back if you were well and truly dead… at least Jason's heart was still beating. _

_We stayed there for what felt like hours, neither of us breaking the silence, just holding each other. I was afraid to let go because I knew if I did, he would disappear again. _

_"It's not your fault." He insisted. "It's not anyone's fault, and they need to know." He was not so much angry as agonized, disappointed. He didn't want our guilt._

_"I'm proud of you, Bellissima." He murmured. "You've come so far." _

_"You gave your life for me. The least I could do is live like you wanted me to." _

_"It's safe to say that you've definitely exceeded expectations… are you happy, Bellissima?" _

_I thought about it. Not too long ago, I told Andrew that I would eventually marry Edward. That hasn't changed. He's awesome, and I still love him. I have Leah and Charlie and Embry, Seth, and the rest of the Cullens. Even if only my parents remained, I was glad to know that I wasn't alone, that people were kind enough to help me along whatever "healing" I had left. They were patient and caring and knew when to stick up for me and when to let me speak… I wouldn't trade it for the world, and I can't wait for Jason to wake up. Then everything would really be perfect, because Leah would start healing like I have to, only Jason would never leave her side again. She wouldn't let him. _

_"Yes." I admitted. "I wish you were here, but I can't have that yet. I swore I would live, and that's what I plan on doing."_

_"Good. Keep that." He muttered darkly. "That will guide you through your darkest hours." _

_That was a warning if I ever heard one, but I wasn't going to push it. I'm just glad he's here. _

_After a few more moments of silence, he kissed my forehead. _

_"Rest, Bellissima. Live your life." _

When I opened my eyes for the second time, the forest was gone. I was back in my room, still just as warm under my covers. I reached for the cell phone Phil had given me, and punched in the familiar number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Frazier sounded uncertain, like anyone else would when faced with an unknown number, but more than that, she would forever sound broken.

"Mrs. Frazier?"

"Yes." Hesitant now, suspicious. "Isabella Marie, why are you calling so early? It's three in the morning, child! Get some more sleep!"

"I had a dream." I admitted. "Brian said that he loved you and he loved Mr. Frazier. He told me it wasn't anyone's fault. I don't think I believe him but he wanted you to know, so I said I would tell you, but I kind of wanted to see how you were doing too."

"I… thank you, Bella. That was more than I could have ever hoped for, and I'm glad he chose you to speak with. You're honest, and I know that he's alright. Try and get some rest, child. You've done your good turn for today."

She hung up and I stared at the phone for a bit. That was stupid. I probably told her exactly what she didn't need to hear and now she's just being sympathetic… but that's not like her. Mrs. Frazier was always a very down-to-Earth woman, often very wise and brutally honest. Grief changes people, though… Like you have any right to say that! The vicious part of my mind took over. What kind of grief could you possibly feel? That woman lost her son because of you. You had no connection to him at all and he just up and died for you! What ounce of grief could you possibly feel?!

It wasn't until Dr. Cullen spoke through the phone, his voice low and serious, that I realized that my thoughts were not as quiet as I believed… and I had dialed him in the first place.

"What'd you say?" I asked when I jerked out of my thoughts.

"Can I ask who you're talking about?"

"Ask Edward." I groused. "I told him when Charlie brought it up, before the baseball game… what do you do when you can't sleep?"

His hardly-there laugh made me reconsider what i'd just asked… and who I'd asked it to.

"You know what I mean!" I scowled.  
"Have you finished your school work? I find that taxes often make me wish I was able to sleep. Maybe some math will do the trick?" He offered.

"What's even the point of taxes?"

"I'm sure your father can answer that far better than I. Did you have a nightmare?"

"That's the thing, Doc. It was the best dream ever, up there with the one where Jason and Leah were dancing."

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." He offered quietly.

"His name was Brian, and he was a really good friend of mine. We used to hang out a lot. When I was out of the house, I either went to him or Andrew. We'd sit and talk about anything for hours! He loved debates and he always believed in seeing both sides of a story. His brother pretended to date me for a while." I snorted. "Nothing major happened there, just talk, but Brian's girlfriend actually liked Troy. I went over to his house one day to find him devastated, even though we both knew we were being played. He didn't want to believe it. So I cheered him up and we got to talking like we normally did. Troy and Katie finished whatever they were doing and Troy got really defensive when he saw us laughing. He started yelling about how the ruse wasn't over and this would ruin everything he'd worked for. Eventually he used his fists to replace his words. The last blow Troy aimed at me, but Brian jumped in before I got hit, and he was knocked unconscious. They claimed him dead in the hospital later, because Troy is big, like Emmett-type big, and he hit Brian one too many times. I saw him in a forest when I fell asleep earlier, and he said he was proud of me, and he wanted me to be happy. We talked about this whole death thing way before he actually died, and it was weird because he was asking me to help plan his funeral. He had everything all mapped out, and I didn't want to think about it then. I don't want to think about it now, but… I think he knew he would die."

Carlisle was silent on the other end, likely processing the new information and giving me space to do the same.

"I mean honestly, for the week before that day, we spent more time than usual together and he actually talked to me at school. He was more alive than I'd seen him in… ever. I asked Jason why he did what he did… everything, not just the dying part, and he said I'd figure it out. I did, eventually. He had the same look that Jason gave Leah when they first met. Neither of them were in good places and they both knew it." I informed the doctor.

"I'm not exactly sure what I wanted to get out of this, really." I admitted.

"You needed someone to talk to and you didn't want to be seen as weak." The doctor guessed. Curse him and his stupid psycho degree all the way to the ends of the Earth!

"That's not psychology, Bella, that's basic perception. You do it all the time."

"Well stop it!" I snapped. I never liked the idea of someone acting like they knew who I was. I knew I was being ungrateful but I was in no mood for the doctor's jokes.

"Thank you for trusting me." He offered suddenly. "Try and get some sleep, though. It can't hurt."

I guess not...

"Thanks, Doc. Goodnight."

It was time for school when I got off the phone. So much for sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward picked me up, like usual, and most of the ride took place in relative silence. He started to talk and I raised a hand to interrupt him.

"Don't talk about my past." I growled. That seemed to cover things rather well, because everything bad that happened seemed to lie in Phoenix. Aside from James' failed attempt to kill me and the wolves' constant antagonization, nothing bad happened in Forks.

"Alright." He murmured, brushing his hand against mine. "How were the wolves?"

"As a group? Less than receptive. Sam, Emily, Embry and Seth are the only ones who know, and Leah trusts them not to tell anything until she's ready, but I don't think she'll ever be ready. Meanwhile the other boys don't like being left in the dark so they make their own assumptions, and get even more upset when they get shut down by Sam or the other three. I think next time, I'll ask if we can tell them. They have to promise to be mature about it."

"They don't sound like they're ready." Edward snorted. I shrugged.

"It's Leah's decision, but the rejection might as well be killing her. She's depressed, y'know… not like me. I'm not really depressed, my issues are different. Mom's depressed and she thought she could turn to the pack but half of them are immature brats about everything and they wouldn't understand what we went through, what Mom's struggling with, if it bit them on the nose, those asinine _dogs_!" I snapped.

"I don't think Leah would want to hear that coming from you," Edward chuckled. "Do you?"

"No," I groused as we got out of the car. "But they're being idiots and they need to see that."

"So tell them. Next time you go over, tell them exactly what you just told me."

"Mom would kill me!"

"She'd be proud of you. If she's really having that hard a time then she might not have the strength to pour her heart out to those who may not deserve it, but if they really need to know, if that's the only way to shut them up? Make them be in your shoes, Bella. Walk them through every step until they've come full-circle and know exactly what you went through."

As it turns out, I didn't have to.

* * *

LEAH

I couldn't sleep. I saw him everywhere now, dreaming or not, he would show up like he had never left, talking to me like it was perfectly normal…

"Are you listening to me, Lee-lee?" He asked. I snapped then.

"Go away!" I roared, slashing through where he should have been. If he were really there then I would have sliced into his neck. As it were, he dissipated with the wind and I raced outside. I had to get him out of my head… I had to get out of my head…

_I can't live like this!_ Great, now I was whimpering like a child!

_Are you sure you want to do this?_ Jason's voice in the back of my head spurred me on, and I slammed the door to my rusty old truck.

"My husband is literally driving me insane." I growled as I stalked into Sam's house. The boys were here, as told by the bright lights and the amount of noise previously coming through, but Sam was nowhere in sight and Emily had a sour look on her face. Now, the boys were dead silent as they listened to our conversation.

"Here here." She groused, setting the freshly-baked tray of cookies down on the stove.

"What'd Sammy-boy do this time? I can straighten him out if you want."

"It's not that big a deal; just hormones talking, but honestly? I'm starting to get sick of the boys."

"What, did they break something?"

"I shouldn't be complaining because they don't bother me personally, but… how can I trust them to act around my kids if this is how they treat you?"

And therein lies the problem.

"Thank you for your concern, Em. I really do appreciate it, but I'm a big girl. They wouldn't dare hurt children if they know what's good for them. Especially not children of the Pack, of the Alpha."

"I just don't like that you get so much uproar for something they don't understand. And you don't!" She snapped loudly to ensure the boys heard. "You don't know half of what Leah's been through! You all treat her like she's the dirt beneath her feet when she gave you all a purpose!"

Sam jumped the stairs the second he heard his wife's yelling.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Em, how about me you and Sam munch on some of those awesome cookies you made and you tell him why you're so upset." I offered.

"O-okay." She murmured, the fight obviously gone with her message.

Sam guided her into the kitchen, voice soft and low.

"What happened?" He asked when we were settled down.

"Emily thinks the boys need to know the truth, but I've had enough. They've had more than enough chances to prove their growth as human beings, that they would even attempt to understand, and none of them have. Aside from you, Seth, Embry and Emily, there's nothing stopping me from keeping shelter across the river. At least there I would be respected, if not fully welcome."

"I respect you, Seth and Embry and Emily respect you and the boys can keep their mouths shut if they know what's good for them." Sam growled. "Does that no longer mean anything?"

"Of course it does, Sam. You've done well for yourself and I'm so proud that you're able to keep your pack together, but there's no reason to stay when clearly I'm no longer needed. The majority of your boys have voiced their opinions and I personally can't stand half of them. You best whip them into shape if they want anymore of Emily's cooking." I snorted. The mother Wolf would not have bad manners run amok in her den, I knew that for a fact. "If you need something you know how to reach me. Thank you for your hospitality, Sam, but it's time I move on. You'll make a phenomenal alpha and a wonderful father… now if you'll excuse me, I intend to go mother my own child."

"Give her our best, Leah, and keep your head up. Things will get better."

I nodded and loped out of the house and back to the car. As I tore away from their home, I could only hope that the Alpha was right. Things had to get better… I don't know what I would do if they didn't.

* * *

Sam whirled on the boys as soon as he heard her car pull off, voice low and deadly.

"You all were out of line." He began. "Do you not know the cost of keeping a secret, the value of trust? How can you dare claim to be my pack when you can't even respect one of the people who helped you get here?! All of you would be in a much worse place without her guidance and there are still plenty of things that could go wrong, but you lot had to go and scare her off entirely! You were absolutely out of line and if it weren't for the fact that she would come back and kill me, I'd leave you all to fend for yourselves against whatever vampires came your way. Good luck with that because none of us have any true experience with vampires. You bastards ran off our best shot at becoming a true pack because you want to be all in her business. She did not need your arrogance or your pride to pile on whatever grief she already has! It was not your place to torment her and Isabella Swan was as much part of the pack as any of you. You had no right to take that away from them."

"The Swan girl is a leech-lover!" Quil whined.

"How do we know she wouldn't stand by and let us die for her precious vampires?" Jared sneered.

"She wouldn't." Embry growled. "You have no idea who she is. We know nothing about her outside of the fact that she found solace in creatures just as lost as she was. You had no reason to mock her for it and you were assholes. Congratulations, guys. You ran off the founding member of the Quileute Pack. We might as well go home and be wolves on our own."

* * *

I ended up at the Cullens, predictably enough, having left my car at the Clearwater's house, grabbed what few things I owned they hadn't bought for me, and left. I couldn't stay in La Push. Not when I obviously wasn't welcome. The rain soaked my fur, plastering it to my side. It was a good think the bag Jason got me was waterproof (one for beach things, like we'd ever gone there) but he knew I liked to collect things, so he gave me somewhere to keep them.

I sat in the middle of a clearing and phased before curling in on myself. This was pathetic, me running to the vampires. It's not like they would want anything to do with me if it weren't for Bella, and she was in Forks with Charlie. Thank God because no one should be out in this weather.

Footsteps broke off the rest of my thoughts and I felt arms wrap around me.

"You'll be okay, Lee-lee." Jason's voice drifted through my ears and something like a cat's purr escaped my throat. Jason usually knew what he was talking about, in my head or otherwise.

"Go back to sleep, Lee-lee." He murmured. "I'll take care of things from here."

* * *

He never did like leaving Jason's mate to fend for herself, and the fact that she was hurting made him all the more cautious, but he couldn't help her in this form, not when Jason was trapped in his own head, so he had to get help where he could. Considering that she had just run away from the wolves, the vampires would have to do... Savage shook himself out and yowled in his head.

_MINDREADER, CAN YOU HEAR ME YET?!_

A redhead clapped his hands to his ears, shaking his head.

Good. Savage grinned, softening his voice. The telepath would do nothing for them if he went deaf.

_I found a friend of mine on your territory, and she's pretty bad off. Not much I can do to help so I figured you were my next best shot. _

"Who are you? How do you know what I can do?" The mindreader hissed aloud.

"Kid, if you think you're the only telepath out there then you are sadly mistaken." Savage scoffed.

Having focused all his energy into teleporting, he knew that his flickering form would alarm the vampires, but he could care less.

"We have no time for this, vamps. Let's go before she gets sick." He growled. "A sick shifter does not a good time make." He loped out the front door, not bothering to see who followed. He just needed them to find her. His work was done after that.

"Jason?" Leah croaked upon sight of them.

"Not yet, Princess."

"Savage, then." She groused as the blonde leader picked her up slowly. "Quit stalking me, you bastard. Damn near thought me insane."

"Not this time, Princess." He snorted as she drifted off. He turned back to the vampires.

"I assume you can take it from here." Savage muttered, hazel eyes flickering with some foreign emotion. With a mocking bow, he disappeared.

Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper followed the ghostly man, and Esme gasped at the sight of the shivering form of Bella's mother. The she-wolf narrowed her eyes and shivered violently, flinching as Carlisle bent to pick her up.

"Leah, can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"

"Not sick, Doc. Just pathetic." The female shifter sniffled as she got to her feet.

"You'll have to be pathetic indoors, she-wolf, or your husband would rip my head off." The blonde doctor snorted.

"Sure, if you'll let me."

"You'll always be welcome here. Your species changes nothing."

"Thanks, Mrs. Doc. I think I can stand on my own now."

Carlisle put her down on shaky legs and let her lean on him.

"Thanks for all this. Like I said, being pathetic."

"By all means, do what you want. You're not hurting anyone."

"I was hoping they'd understand eventually, that I wouldn't have to tell them if I didn't want to, but they were assholes about it and I couldn't take it anymore. So I left La Push and apparently this is where my feet decided to take me."

* * *

** If Leah seems out of character, please keep in mind that she's already been through one hell and she's not one to let herself be abused in any way shape or form. That said, the majority if the pack excluding Seth (her brother) Embry (mature enough) and Sam (her first apprentice) don't know her story and go off of rumors. She hasn't told anyone outside of the the aforementioned three because they were deemed too immature and she wanted to see if they could be responsible. Ultimately, she was right not to bother telling.**


	6. Chapter 6

BELLA

"Mom?! What are you doing here? What happened with the wolves?"

"I had to leave. They were being immature about the whole thing. Your friends were nice enough to let me stick around."

"You let them run you off?!" I snapped.

"It was a choice between leaving the pack and letting them walk all over me. What did you think was going to happen?"

"You could have told them the truth." I bit out, acid leaking into my voice.

"I gave them the chance, gave those boys more than enough chances. They obviously don't need me. My work with them is done and I'm free to move on. This'll only be temporary, Bells."

"It's not that! Of course the Cullens would let you stay. That's not my problem!" I hissed.

"I thought you were done running! You said so yourself!"  
"Yeah, well, things change. It was pretty stupid to start in the first place, and I put myself in a situation worse than the one I was previously in. My ability to not stay in one place has nothing to do with you and Jason and everything to do with testing my limits. I couldn't take it then and I'm not standing for those brats now. If I start running again there ain't shit you can do but sit there and pout, and that's all you'll ever get to do." Leah growled the last part. "Some people aren't meant to stay in one place, even if they choose to stay with the same people."

"Have you even been back to Phoenix? Aside from that thing with those vamps. Have you seen Andrew lately? Or Mrs. Frazier? Mrs. Courfton is dead, y'know. Died a year before the accident-."

"If you think I'm that stupid then clearly you've forgotten who I am." Leah snorted dryly. "Why would I keep one kid around but not the other? Yes, I've been back to Phoenix and Andrew is old enough to do whatever the fuck he wants, be that stay in Phoenix or follow us to Forks. You're not fully grown yet, so I'm going to keep hovering over you until you are, whether Jason wakes up or not."

I flinched involuntarily.

"You think he's dead?" I muttered bitterly. What was the difference between her and Renee?

"Hell no, but I'm not going to abandon you two just because he decided to go crazy and take a nap." Leah snorted "Are you done with your hissy fit, Isabella? Because I'm done listening to it."

That seemed to be the end of that and I stalked up to Edward's room. Since she was so bent on running away, she probably wouldn't stick around long before she left again. Then there really would be nothing left from Phoenix, but maybe that was for the best.

* * *

"Hey, kid." It was 6:45 on a Monday morning, but sure enough, my brother in all but blood answered the phone.

It felt good to hear Andrew's voice. It reminded me that not everything was gone.

"Mom left the wolves." I blurted out. My best friend snorted.

"Is that why you sound so upset? From what she said it sounds like most of them are assholes. You're generally supposed to stay away from those types."

"I didn't expect her to stay with the wolves."

"Then what's the problem? She found some place to stay, didn't she?"

"If she can pick up and leave just like that then who's to say she won't do it again? What happens when she gets tired of Forks and decides to move somewhere else?"

Andrew sighed and I could practically see him rolling his eyes.

"I think you're going about this all wrong." He admitted when he finally spoke.

"How so?" I wondered.

"You're so used to watching adults leave that you've come to expect it, even at the slightest hint. That's not what you _**want**_, is it?"

"No, but if she was just going to run away again then what the hell was the point of her leaving in the first place?!" I snapped.

"Because she could. Jason had lost his fucking mind and she figured things would only get worse if she stayed, so she didn't. Whatever happened this time around, I'm sure she has her reasons. Quit asking questions that you already know the answer to." He snorted, obviously having had enough of my insecurities. "And stop seeing Renee in every other female you talk to. You'll give yourself a heart attack." He added as an afterthought.

"I wasn't even thinking about Renee!" I scowled.

"It's all in the mind, Bells. Just remember that."

"Until it's not." I deadpanned.

"Until it's not." Andrew chuckled. "Don't you have school?"

"Nag, nag nag… I'm not your kid." I joked.

"Goodnight, Bella." He cut me off loudly.

"It's morning, Ang."

I hung up and flopped back onto my bed.

"Feel better?" Edward's voice jolted me away from my more tortuous thoughts and for that, I was glad. Still, if I'd been completely human, I wouldn't have heard him coming and he would've given me a heart attack. I told him as much and he laughed.

"It's a good thing you're you, then, Wildcat. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, actually. A lot. I think I at least know there's nothing to be all whiny about on the Leah end of things. Now, if I could just get past Brian that'd be great." I scoffed as we headed towards the school building. Being a junior was complicated. Things were picking up to pave the way for senior year, which would mostly be focused on graduation and the like. That meant a lot of planning and a lot of schoolwork to make up for the fact that everyone had slacked off at least one of the years previous.

Junior year meant college fairs and applications and the first of many answers to the question "What are you going to do now?" I, like many of my classmates, still had not much of a clue. Charlie and Renee both went to college, but his firm background in Criminal Justice and her skate-through experience with teaching didn't get them far in the long run, especially not in Renee's case. I want something that will at the very least make it worth the time and effort I put in and at the most, give me my money back. College wouldn't pay for itself.

"Ms. Swan!" A sharp voice jolted me out of my thoughts and I stared blankly at my math teacher.

"The question on the board please, Isabella."

I gritted my teeth and glanced down at my paper, which, thankfully, I had been taking actual notes on. Although systems of equations had not been my favorite topic in Phoenix, I still knew the answer.

"X = 3 and Y = 5. Z was a given." I growled out. "Please refrain from addressing me by my full name, Mr. Varner. You are neither my mother nor my father."

The Trig teacher spluttered and stalked back to the board. He didn't call on me for the rest of the class.

* * *

"-Like, what is wrong with that girl, is she even human?! I would kill to have two guys like Edward and Mike fighting over me and she just doesn't care!" Jessica's screech made me freeze in my tracks.

"kill to have two guys... fighting over me-!"

Like hell. I stalked over to Jessica and (surprise, surprise!) Lauren, who stood by their lockers.

"Oh look, there she is." Jessica sneered.

"You're an idiot if you think anyone would fight for you."

"Ex-"

"You've already got Mike on his knees, licking the ground you walk on like a dog with a bone. Let that be enough." I growled.

"Hey, Wildcat, we should get to class, yeah?" Edward wasn't too far behind, apparently. "What'd ya say we leave these... ladies to their-" I stomped on his foot and he pretended to cut himself off with a hiss of pain. "aspirations."

I chuckled at his easy show of restraint, but he wasn't done yet. "Here's to you, ladies. May you find who you're looking for."

"What, like you're one to talk, Copper. Quit crushing their dreams and let's go."

"Beloved, I hear and obey." He deadpanned as he lead me into the throng of students.

I laughed my way well into Spanish.


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to wait until after school to confront Edward; that way, if things got heated, we wouldn't be shouting our secrets to a room full of people. Alice must have seen something, because the others piled into Jasper's Nissan Skyline and drove off.

That was an awesome car. If the truck died anytime soon, I wanted that car. He even stole my first choice in color! Ah, well. Dark blue would look just as good.

"I'm sure Charlie would get you one as a gift for the holidays if you asked." Edward's chuckled response told me that I'd spoken my thoughts aloud.

"Thought I quit that." I groused as we peeled out of the parking lot.

"Evidently not." My friend purred. We drove in silence for most of the way. I figured that we weren't going to either of our respective homes when Edward drove out of the town's limits but parked in a dust lot halfway to his house.

"You put on quite the show today, Copper." I started. He shrugged.

"I meant every word." He muttered. There was something off about his voice. The usual hint of cheer was replaced by a note of agony. It was heartbreak. He was heartbroken. _**I'd broken his heart**_... but how?! Did he not know that I needed him as much as he wanted me?

But as a friend, or as a lover?

I rolled my eyes and leaned into him, catching my hands in his.

"Silly boy," I murmured into his jacket. "You think I don't like you."

"I didn't know what to think." He admitted. "Didn't know what you wanted."

"Not much, really." I informed him. "You were doing just fine with that little display in the hall." I chirped.

"How long have you liked me for?"

"I always liked you." He snorted. "Just didn't know how to handle it. I didn't want to run you off."

"Ugh, no wonder Doc laughs so much! They all knew!" I scowled. "Why is everyone around here faster than me?" I whined.

"You're as fast as you need to be, Wildcat."

"Well its definitely not enough to keep up with the Cullens." I scowled, untangling myself from him. The sharp whine that escaped his throat surprised both of us.

"Drive, silly boy. I gotta tell the Doc to stop laughing. I'm onto his game now!"

Edward's laugh was music to my ears.

* * *

"Finally!" Was the first thing I heard as we approached the house.

"Shut up, Jasper!" I hissed as I dragged Edward into the house. The curly blonde lounged on the couch with his wife snickering in his lap and his sister not far away, doing the same.

"Is Doc here?"

"Check his study. I'm almost sure the hospital forced him to use his days off." Rose snorted.

I raced up the stairs and knocked on the door I knew to be Carlisle's office.

"Come in," He sounded amused.

"You can't laugh at me anymore-!" I growled when I opened the door. I stopped short when I found Esme sitting on her husband's lap. One of his hands held a pen and the other stroked her arm.

"Either of you! I'm onto you, Doc!" I hissed.

"Congratulations, kid. He's only been waiting for you a hundred years."

"Why is my life so funny to you?!" I groused.

"It's less that it's your life and more how you react to it." Esme offered gently.

"You don't exactly have a normal human life." Dr. Cullen offered.

"Yeah, sure. Laugh at the teenage ball of angst." I snorted. "Some psycho you are."

"I'm not a-."

"Well I still can't say it right!" I scowled. "Why won't my words come back, Doc? I don't want to sound like I'm five years old for the rest of my life!"

"You won't, but these things do take time."

"There's _been_ time!" I wailed. "It has been a whole entire year!"

"I highly doubt that Rome was built in a year. It took centuries for them to build themselves up. It won't take nearly as long for you, but you _will_ have to be patient."

"Patience doesn't exactly run in the family... On either side. Except Charlie, but he's different... He's the exact opposite. I guess I'm kind of like him. I had to be patient when Renee went through all her phases, and I bet Jason and Leah had to be patient with us because we never really got hit or yelled at like other kids might..."

"You can be plenty patient. It's just not your most dominant character trait."

"... That's like how people might think Emmett is dumb or slow because he's big, right?"

"That's a stereotype, Bella. A dominant character trait is more like how you said Charlie was patient. He doesn't show anger often, so that's not his dominant character trait."

I mulled it over. That makes sense. I decided to tell them that, and Esme nodded.

"I'm glad." She murmured.

"Can I watch TV?"

"Of course, dear. The big one downstairs should be free."

"Thank you." I dipped my head and raced down the stairs. Avatar should be on Nickelodeon by now, along with all the superhero cartoons that show up on the "teenage Disney Channel."

"Avatar or Marvel?" Edward asked.

"Marvel, definitely. I never know when any of the superhero stuff comes on."


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" I wasn't expecting him to be home, but apparently this was one of his rare days off.

"Bells! Bells! Bells!" He parroted back, a grin on his face. "You look pretty happy. Anything exciting happening at school?"

I told him about my incident with Jessica and Lauren and how Edward swooped in to have his say.

"He likes me, Dad! He was actually pouting this afternoon because he thought I didn't like him back. I can't believe he hasn't told me until now!"

"I can't believe you didn't notice sooner. That boy's got it bad, Bells."

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

_The girl beside me hadn't woken up for almost half the day, but she wasn't dead. There was no change in the heart monitor and she didn't need a breathing machine. She was perfectly alive… she just wasn't waking up. That made me wonder what her parents must have thought, if she even had parents. Who took care of her? Was she sold off, like Renée did to me? Were the people she loved looking for her? Did they even love her? _

"_I don't think she's going to wake up." Chris, the boy in the bed across, muttered quietly. "She's been asleep for almost the entire day." _

"_Please don't say that." I whimpered, fighting tears. "She's breathing on her own." _

"_And she'll have us to wake up to. If she can't go home, we'll be her family. Why can't that be enough?" Peter, a five year old boy, asked tearfully. _

_Why can't we be enough? _

I ran into someone, apparently so lost in thought that I forgot to look where I was going.

"Oh snap! I am so sorry!" I squeaked as I bent down to help the boy pick up his books.

"Thanks, Bella." A familiar voice muttered. My head snapped up and I fought the urge to flinch as I met his gaze.

"Chris?" I whispered, horrified. The son of the man who was single-handedly responsible for 90% of my nightmares stood before me, a freshman and clearly new to the school. "Walk with me." I offered, doing my best to compartmentalize so I didn't break down in the middle of the hallway.

Chris nodded and handed me his schedule.

"What happened? How is he here?" I demanded as we moved through the throng of students.

"The police looked into it, but all the kids were turned onto the streets or returned to their families after Renée tried to blow the whistle. He's being monitored, though. Not allowed to go anywhere but home and work or his ankle device goes off and the police pick him up." Chris reported.

I shook my head to clear it. All things considered, this was as close to good luck as I was going to get, but I would do my best to keep Charlie as far away from Professor Blake as possible. He didn't need to know anymore than he already did about what happened in Phoenix.

"Alright, you have History with a friend of mine named Jasper Hale. He's got some scars, so don't stare at him too long unless you want to ask him something. Room 120, right up here. I've got to get to class, but we have the same lunch. We can sit together, if you want."

"Sure." He mumbled embarrassed. "Bella-."

"I'll see you at lunch. We can talk then."

I knew what he wanted to say, and I wasn't ready to hear it. Not everyone could be as optimistic as I found myself to be in certain situations, but I didn't expect him to give up entirely. Not when the safety of others could depend on how he reacted. But then, not everyone was like me and I had to respect that. It was something I had gotten used to, expecting people's reactions.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Chris's found some friends to sit with. As long as they weren't Jessica or Lauren, I figured I'd be fine with whoever he found friendly. He was his own person and he didn't usually take crap from others. Not when he had to deal with what he had at home.

Halfway through lunch, he became agitated. I know because his voice got louder in increments, and while he wasn't screaming, he was close to punching someone in the face. Luckily for that person, he abstained, choosing instead to get up and carry his stuff to where I was sitting with the Cullens.

"Is everyone this ignorant?" He sneered.

"Welcome to Forks High School, where everyone seems to match something about their mascot." I scoffed in return.

"That's stupid. You're too good to be dragged through the mud and I bet no one even knows what happened." He groused. I made a space and he sat with his back to the rest of the table, ready to bolt if need be.

"They would run screaming if they got an inkling of what Blake did, let alone my actual family history." He flinched at the mention of his father, but narrowed his eyes at the mention of family.

"Renée is delusional, but the Chief seems like a nice guy, from what I've heard. Stern enough, but fair… if he catches wind of anything about Phoenix he'll probably go off the rails."

"He knows I'm messed up, and that's all he ever needs to know. Unfortunately, your father is here."

"He's not anyone's father, and the next time I hear that I might have to punch something."

"What happened with your new friends?"

"They saw the tattoo. It got hot, so I took off my jacket and it's low enough on my wrist to peek out from my sleeve."

"Yeah, He made yours kinda obvious, didn't he… what'd you say when they asked?"

"That it was a tattoo I got to remember all my dead friends in Phoenix. They said "Hey, you should go talk to Bella Swan. You guys have so much in common, I bet she has-."

"The same tattoo." We chorused. He scoffed. "I'm not gonna make it here if they ask about Emma." He sighed.

"They will ask. People are curious, at this age especially. They'll want to know all about the latest new kid. 'What's he like? Where's he from? Does he have a girlfriend?' You have to decide how you want to answer, but I think, until you're ready, that you should tell all your vultures that you're not looking for a relationship."

"Why do you know that?"

"Brian."

"That kid whose brother- oh God, that was you they were fighting over? That douche killed his brother over a girl everyone knew he was using! That bastard!" Chris snapped.

"Christophe!" I hissed acidly. Using his full first name had the desired effect, because he stopped talking to glare at me.

"No one knows _anything_ about Phoenix and you're lucky you weren't any louder or I'd have pounded your face in! Stop yelling!" I growled softly.

"But this whole situation is-!"

"I know, it's stupid. Deal with it. If you want my advice then feel free to ask. And I'm sure by now that you know where I live, so the rules still apply."

"Got it… thanks, Bella."

I nodded and he got up, adjusting his bag before he left the cafeteria.

"Who is he?" Edward asked when he was out of sight.

"A friend from Phoenix. I was right when I said not everyone knows everything, but that might have to change. I think I might have to talk to Carlisle a bit earlier than planned." I groused.

"That's okay, though." Jasper insisted. "Shit happens. Things don't always go according to plan."

That made me laugh, and Jasper grinned back. He was snarky, something I'd come to notice over the past few months now that he wasn't holding back the majority of his personality. Rosalie also had a ready tongue, and of the five was visibly the least tolerant to the lies and gossip that floated around the school.

"Secrets aren't always safe to keep." Edward offered.

"They are when your life depends on it." I informed him. Professor Blake was in town, and if nothing else, that meant a world of hurt for the residents of Forks. I spent the rest of lunch wishing, not for the first time, that I had stayed in Phoenix.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and the first thing I did when I got home was find Charlie sitting in the overstuffed armchair angled for perfect vision of the TV in the livingroom.

"Hi dad."

"Hey, kiddo. How was school?"

"Not too much has changed… but I ran into a friend of mine from school. He's a freshman at Forks High now. They let him skip a grade because he passed all the qualifying exams for high school."

"Smart kid." Charlie noted. "Who is he? Were you close?"

"Sort of. His name's Christophe Blake, but everyone calls him Chris and sometimes I call him Christoff. He's 12."

"Very smart kid." Charlie amended his earlier statement. "To have skipped two years like that. I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thanks, dad." I murmured, leaning down to hug him. He accepted the gesture gratefully, which is something we both had to get used to. Charlie wasn't a very social or emotional person, and my original aversion to touch had been magnified by Professor Blake's tests and alleviated by Jason and Leah's insistence on hugs. It left me in a weird spot where I liked being hugged, but other than that I would freak. The Cullens know this and often do their best to accommodate.

"Hey, Dad?" I mumbled from where his arm was slung around my shoulder. "Can I go over to the Cullens in a couple hours?"

"Get someone to check your homework." He insisted. I nodded and opened my bag. We sat in a companionable silence, punctuated by the sounds of baseball and my pencil gliding across the paper as I finished my homework.

* * *

I jogged through the forest, keeping an eye out for… anything, I guess. The Cullen house wasn't that far away and they could definitely see me by now, but I was still nervous. Blake was back in town, and who knew what he he knew about my powers!

"What's got you all riled up, kid?" Jasper's curiosity temporarily overrode my panic, but it wasn't enough.

"Is the Doctor in?" I asked hurriedly. It was a running joke in the family, the fact that Carlisle actually had secrets and that I was part of them now. The Cullens didn't know everything mostly because Carlisle was good on his word as a healer, confidentiality agreement or not.

"He is." Esme chuckled sweetly, coming to wrap her arms around me.

"Can you breathe, sweetheart? You're looking rather pale."

"I'll be fine, Esme, but I really do need to see Carlisle. Thank you for your concern." I murmured into her shoulder. She stepped back with a solemn nod and led me to Carlisle's study which, luckily, was soundproof. It wasn't enough.

"Good afternoon, Bella. What seems to be the problem?"

I motioned for him to follow me, not trusting myself talk, and I ran out the house, bolting for the trees and not stopping until I felt that we were far enough for anyone to hear. Carlisle was patient, but his curious gaze sent the words tumbling from my mouth.

"He's back." I choked out. "I saw Chris at school today, invited him to sit with me at lunch, and he's probably stalking me or something. I don't know what to do, Car! There's nowhere to go after this. This is all there is because I've only ever had Renée and Charlie to live with and it's not like Leah can just take me and run because that's illegal… holy shit, we're gonna die. He's back, and he's probably going to keep doing his experiments but Forks is puny so with my luck he'll probably kill half the town before he gets whatever messed up results he's looking for! I can't _do_ this again, Car! I don't want to go anywhere near him but I can't leave!" I gasped, winded from the long explanation.


End file.
